Book Of PJO and HoO Parodies
by PercyJHarryP
Summary: Book of Parodies
1. Nico Let Her Go

Hi. Here Is Let Her Go By Passenger in Nico's POV. Passenger owns the song and Rick Riordon owns Nico

Let Her Go Nico

Well I only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only knew I love her when I let her go

Only know I've been high when I'm feeling low

Only hate the camps when I'm missin' home

Only knew I loved her when I let her go

And I let her go

Staring at the entrance of dad's realm

Hoping one day I could save my sis

But good comes slow and it goes so fast

I see her when I close my eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything I touch surely dies

Well I only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only knew I love her when I let her go

Only know I've been high when I'm feeling low

Only hate the camps when I'm missin' home

Only knew I loved her when I let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in my heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well I see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause I loved her too much

But she died so soon

Well I only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only knew I love her when I let her go

Only know I've been high when I'm feeling low

Only hate the camps when I'm missin' home

Only knew I loved her when I let her go

And I let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And I let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will I let her go?

Well I only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only knew I love her when I let her go

Only know I've been high when I'm feeling low

Only hate the camps when I'm missin' home

Only knew I loved her when I let her go

Well I only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only knew I love her when I let her go

Only know I've been high when I'm feeling low

Only hate the camps when I'm missin' home

Only knew I loved her when I let her go

And I let her go


	2. Reyna Brave

**AN/ Sorry for not updating. I was in theater camp. We did Into the Woods JR. and I was the baker's wife! Thank you for the comments we've been getting. In exactly two months ****Blood of Olympus**** is coming out. In honor of this fact I'm posting this song. I've been thinking and was wondering if I should repost the other parodies into this book. What do you think?**

**Oh yeah disclaimer: Rick owns Reyna and Sara Bareilles owns Brave. So I own nothing**

** With out further ado... **

Brave Reyna

I can be amazing

I can turn a phrase into some arrows or a knife

I can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of life

Or I can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt me the way that love does

When it settles 'neath my skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if I

Say what I wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I have to try to be brave

With what I want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

Honestly I have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

Honestly I have to try to be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Can't run, just stop holding my tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where I live

Maybe one of these days I can let the light in

Show them how big my brave is

Say what I wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I have to try to be brave

With what I want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I have to try to be brave

And since my history of silence

Won't do me any good,

Did I think it would?

Let my words be anything but empty

Why don't I tell them the truth?

Say what I wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I have to try to be brave

With what I want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

Honestly I have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

Honestly I have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

Honestly I have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

I just have to try to be brave

Honestly I have to try to be brave

**AN/ I made a list of the characters that we've done, that we need to publish and that we need to do, and here it is:**

**Characters done**

**All of the Seven: Viva la vida**

**Piper: Radioactive**

**Hazel: Counting Stars**

**Frank: Pompeii**

**Annabeth: Radioactive**

**Nico: Let her Go**

**Not published**

**Leo: This Girl is on fire**

**Percy: Nothing Left to say**

**Reyna: Brave**

**RICK RIORDAN: DARK HORSE**

**Planned**

**Jason: On top of the world **

**Octavian: Dynamite**

**Luke: Safe and sound**

**Rachel: Glad you came**

**Calypso: Set fire to the rain**

**I'll add more characters if you can think of them**


	3. Leo Girl on fire

**AN/ Rick owns Leo and Alicia Keys owns Girl on fire Two posts today! And two Months till Blood of Olympus!**

Girl on Fire Leo

He's just a boy and he's on fire

Hotter than a Percy , lonely like Calypso

He's living in a world and it's on fire

Filled with catastrophe, but he knows he can burn away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh

He's got both feet on the ground

And he's burning it down

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh

He's got his head on the Argo

And he's not backing down

This boy is on fire...

This boy is on fire...

He's walking on fire...

This boy is on fire...

Looks like a boy, but he's a flame

So hot, he can burn your eyes

Better look the other way

You can try but you'll never forget his name

He's on top of the world

Hottest of the hottest boys say

Ohhhh oh oh oh

We got our feet on the ground

And we're burning it down

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh

Got our head on the Argo

And we're not coming down

This boy is on fire...

This boy is on fire...

He's walking on fire...

This boy is on fire...

Everybody stares, as He goes by

'Cause they can see the flame that's in his eyes

Watch him when he's burning up the night

Nobody knows that he's a lonely boy

And it's a lonely world

But he gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This boy is on fire...

This boy is on fire...

He's walking on fire...

This boy is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]

He's just a boy and he's on fire


	4. Nothing Left to Say Percy

**AN/ Rick owns Percy and Imagine Dragons owns Nothing left to say. I know this is the third Imagine Dragons song, but this is the second to last Imagine Dragons song. That we'll do.**

Nothing left to say Percy

Who knows how long I've been asleep now

The monsters that I fight don't die

They keep fighting me

Who knows what's right

Roman camp just seems strange

Even if there way is odd

I keep moving on and on and on

Ohh

There's another quest to go on

Ohh

There's another quest to go on

Won't give up

Won't give up

Hey hey

Won't give up now

Won't give up

Won't give up

Hey hey

Won't give up now

Below my soul I feel an ocean

Storming as I fight Gaea

If only I could remember

I've come to far to see Rome's end now

Even if their way is odd

I keep moving on and on and on

Ohh

There's another quest to go on

Ohh

There's another quest to go on

Won't give up

Won't give up

Hey hey

Won't give up now

Won't give up

Won't give up

Hey hey

Won't give up now

I keep fighting

I keep fighting on

I keep fighting

I keep fighting on

Hey!

I keep fighting

I keep fighting on

I keep fighting

I keep fighting on

If you could only save me

I'm drowning in the land beyond the gods

Ohh

There's another quest to go on

Ohh

There's another quest to go on

Won't give up

Won't give up

Hey hey

Won't give up now

Won't give up

Won't give up

Hey hey

Won't give up now


End file.
